


love chronicles

by jessequicksters



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Iris' musings, soft romanticism and a very gentle stream of consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: There’s this nebulous glow, around the woman who’s already smothered in ice and smoked in frost, that you only notice whenever you’re inches away from death, and she saves you right in time.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Iris West, Killer Frost/Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	love chronicles

There’s this nebulous glow, around the woman who’s already smothered in ice and smoked in frost, that you only notice whenever you’re inches away from death, and she saves you right in time.

Your life stops; you can see it in a frozen frame, locked in tight edges. You see the person you were, before the world cracked open and the impossible started spilling out. You liked her enough, really, but she always knew that that life would never be enough.

Everything that came before was only a gentle prelude, a kind asterisk, to the person you were always going to become.

You were always going to grow out of him. Barry Allen, who lights up the world in all the ways you, always knew he would – he was destined for this, after all.

Ice-princess, on the other hand, never believed in destiny. She finds comfort in your arms when she loses the same burning man, over and over again. You feel the scrapes of this loss digging deeper into your chest each time. You followed this man around town like a conspiracy theorist, forced her to confront the truth that she never wanted to and got her hopes up, so high, you forget how brittle someone can get when they’ve been that high.

She doesn’t hold any of it against you. She’s kind like that.

You lost someone, too.

To a battle that never belonged to you. The cruelty of lineages. Men trying to thwart each other. None of this was about you. You paid the price, still.

Caitlin understands the bottling panic inside you, when you realize your life might simply amount to another man’s wreckage.

Caitlin understands the grief. Frost understands the rage. They _always_ understand, whatever it is, which is why they don’t step away when you lean in to kiss them – you aren’t sure which one it is you’re kissing at the moment – but it’s warm and it feels right.

She tells you you’re the only person who ever sees things clearly. While everyone else is fighting over looping tracks in the forest, she knows she can look up at the sun and trust that its light will cut a path straight to the truth. You are her sun.

 _I don’t want to die without making a mark on the world_ , you tell her, in a voice reserved only for yourself on empty coffee shop nights.

 _I won’t let you die, Iris,_ she says, _not until the world is yours._


End file.
